Kenneth L. Ross
Kenneth L. Ross is an employee of CBS Home Entertainment, the Executive Vice President and General Manager, who contributed to several and Blu-ray special features. The in-universe character in the episode was named after him. Ross graduated from Clark University. In 1985, he married Amy Loren Alter who at this time was manager of public relations at CBS/Fox Video. http://www.nytimes.com/1985/02/17/style/amy-alter-k-l-ross-of-cbs-have-nuptials.html Other contributions to home entertainment media include Secrets from Another Place: Creating Twin Peaks (2007, with interviews by Ray Wise, Mädchen Amick, Miguel Ferrer, and Carel Struycken), A Slice of Lynch (2007, with Mädchen Amick), Ghost Whisperer: Welcome to the UNderworld (2008), Breaking the Mold: The Re-Making of Mighty Mouse (2010), The Kindred Chronicles (2013, with interviews of Brigid Brannagh, James L. Conway, and Jeff Kober), In Conversation: Writing Now and Again (2014, produced, written and directed by Roger Lay, Jr., editing by Robert Meyer Burnett, and featuring René Echevarria), and Gimme a Sign: Engineering Now and Again (2014, featuring interviews of René Echevarria and Gerrit Graham), and Between Two Worlds (2014, with Ray Wise). Working for CBS for over three decades, Ross worked as executive producer on projects such as the documentaries Put Magic in Your Game (1989), 1994 Winter Olympics Highlights Video (1994), and The Making of 'My Fair Lady' (1995), the animated adventure Space Jam (1996), the television thriller Our Mother's Murder (1997), and the television specials I Love Lucy Superstar Special (2015) and The Andy Griffith Show Christmas Special (2015). Star Trek credits * ** Energized! Taking The Next Generation to the Next Level ( ) ** Stardate Revisited: The Origin of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012, also as Executive Producer) ** Reunification: 25 Years After Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012, also as Executive Producer) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Regeneration: Engaging the Borg ( ) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Inside the Writer's Room (2013) ** Resistance Is Futile: Assimilating Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Survive and Succeed: An Empire at War (2013) ** Relativity: The Family Saga of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) ** In Conversation: The Star Trek Art Department (2013) ** In Conversation: The Music of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) ** Requiem - A Remembrance of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2013) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Privilege of Rank: Making Chain of Command ( ) ** Beyond the Five Year Mission: The Evolution of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) ** The Unknown Possibilities of Existence: Making "All Good Things" (2014) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Sky's the Limit - The Eclipse of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2014) ** In Conversation: Lensing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) * ** To Boldly Go: Launching Enterprise (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Uncharted Territory (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In Conversation - The First Crew (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Temporal Cold War: Declassified (2014) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In a Time of War (2014) ** In Conversation: Writing Star Trek: Enterprise (2014) ** Before Her Time: Decommissioning Enterprise (2014) External links * * Category:Special features staff Category:Memory Alpha production staff pages without an image